Final Fantasy XVI: Trinity
“''Even the most ordinary of men can accomplish extraordinary feats.” '' :—Tagline Final Fantasy XVI: Trinity '''is an upcoming action role-playing fangame being developed for PC, Playstation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. It is a fangame version of Final Fantasy XVI and is considered to be a part of the ''Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy ''series. In this game, players assume the control of a UFC fighter named Reever Calsiban as he tries to protect the world and re-balance the Crystals as the newest incarnation of the Warrior of Light. Gameplay Setting Characters The game features three playable characters and two guest characters. As there is no "true" main character, the storyline equally focuses on the three characters, though the story is narrated by and is most focused on Reever Calsiban. All three characters are a Warrior of Order, one being the Warrior of Light, the second being the Warrior of Darkness, and the third being the Warrior of Shade. Playable Characters '''Reever Calsiban :Age: 18 (Turns 19 in game) :Order: Warrior of Light :Occupation: Professional UFC Fighter :Default Weapon: Fist Weapons :Legendary Weapon: Godhand :Specialty: Combo Setup :Voice Actor: David Matranga Reever Calsiban is the main character of the game, the latest incarnation of the Warrior of Light. A UFC fighter hailing from the town of Valisek, Reever is striving to become a legendary fighter just like his father Arthur Calsiban; whom was a three-time world boxing champion. Despite being carefree and somewhat flirtatious, he is mature to the point of being a fatalist. He is also determined to step out of his father's shadow. He is the most balanced of the three major characters, capable of taking almost every job. He is best with fist weapons, able to execute quick combos at close range. Micahlene Foreza :Age: 17 (Turns 18 in game) :Order: Warrior of Darkness :Occupation: Wanderer :Default Weapon: Daggers/Knives :Legendary Weapon: Espersteel :Specialty: Steal :Voice Actor: Melissa Davis Micahlene Foreza is the next incarnation of the Warrior of Darkness. Chased out of her village when she was 6 after accidently killing her parents with a misguided spell, she was taken in by a travelling group of assassins. She eventually learned that she was the Warrior of Darkness and she would soon suffer the fate of dying after re-balancing the Crystals. She then travelled all over the world to steer away from her fate. She is the quickest of the three and has a great magic stat, enabling her to attack quickly and cast powerful magic. Her best weapons is daggers and knives, useful for quick attacks with lethal status effects. Benegal Gargevyn :Age: 23 :Order: Warrior of Shade :Occupation: Fugitive :Default Weapon: Spears :Legendary Weapon: Highwind :Specialty: Jump :Voice Actor: Kyle Hebert Benegal Gargevyn is the enagmic Warrior of Shade. Constantly chased by both the military and the Order of Dischord for his magic power, Benegal is one of the most wanted criminals in the world. His past is shrouded in mystery and it seems that wherever he goes, destruction and violence is quick to follow. He recruits Reever on his latest task on finding out the secret being the mysterious monster outbreak. He has the greatest strength and defense of the group, enabling him to withstand great amounts of damage and attack with great power. His default weapons are spears and lances, enabling him to attack from a distance with no lost power. Guest Characters Arvis de Gento :Age: 22 :Order: None :Occupation: UFC Fighter :Default Weapon: Fist Weapons :Legendary Weapon: None :Specialty: None :Voice Actor: Travis Nesmith Arvis de Gento is Reever's closest friends and rivals, as well as a fellow UFC fighter. When the city of Oriens is attacked by a horde of monsters, he helps Reever to repel any monster in the way before he is killed by a horde of Blood Wolves. This event causes Reever to manifest his powers as the Warrior of Light for the first time. His default weapons are fist weapons. Sgt. Marcus Wallace Category:Final Fantasy Fan Projects Category:Fan Projects Category:Pages with outdated infoboxes